El Guardian Celoso
by Andremoon
Summary: Bella siempre estaba envuelta en lios, es por eso que Edward Cullen la tomo bajo su cuidado. Sin duda el seguia enamorado de Tanya Denaly... ¿No seria demasiado sacrficio tomarla como esposa solo en nombre de su amigo, el padre de Bella?
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1 En el ascensor…

Isabella Swan o Bella como prefería que la llamaran alzo la vista con aprensión y oprimió el botón marcado con el número siete; como le había pasado varias veces en los pasados minutos, el numero se ilumino y el ascensor se detuvo con suavidad, solo para continuar su camino. Lo peor fue que le hizo la misma jugarreta en el segundo piso: el aparato hizo un alto y luego, sin que se abrieran las puertas, se dirigió hacia arriba hasta pararse en el séptimo piso, solo que en esta ocasión las puertas si se abrieron. Y cuando Bella estaba a punto de salir, un hombre alto entro precipitadamente en el ascensor y casi la arrollo.

-Hay no! –gimió ella, al ver que las puertas comenzaban a cerrarse- Mire lo que ha hecho! –exclamo, poniéndose pálida al percatarse de que su falda había quedado atrapada entre las puertas.

-¿Lo que yo hice? –Pregunto el desconocido- Ahh, su vestido. Espere, no hay necesidad de…

Se interrumpió porque Bella ya había tirado con furia de su falda, y la desgarro.

-No había necesidad de hacer eso –repitió el hombre con voz pausada mientras examinaba la prenda rasgada desde la cintura hasta la rodilla, mas a causa de los frenéticos tirones de la dueña que de cualquier otra cosa.

-Sí, la había –dijo ella jadeante- Usted no entiende, este aparato está loco. Yo quise bajar y con la falda atrapada en la puerta yo pude… haber quedado… que se yo –balbuceo con voz entrecortada al imaginarse estrangulada por su vestido- Es decir… –cayó de rodillas tanto por una tremenda sensación de debilidad como por el hecho de que el elevador que había comenzado a descender, se detuvo con brusquedad. La chica trago saliva y se llevo una mano a la boca –Tengo náuseas- murmuro.

-Yo procuraría no pensar en eso- sugirió su acompañante con un asomo de diversión y se acuclillo a su lado.

Bella alzo la vista a un par de ojos esmeraldas, debajo de una cabellera despeinada color bronce y de un rostro que parecía el de un dios griego, nunca había visto un hombre tan hermoso y por un momento sintió un escalofrío en el cuerpo que no tenía nada que ver con su debilidad anterior.

-¿En qué piso estamos ahora?- pregunto ella con voz trémula.

El alzo la mirada un instante.

-Yo diría que entre el tercero y el cuarto; los dos números están encendidos.

-¡Odio los ascensores! – exclamó Bella con vehemencia –Siempre supe que algún día me quedaría atrapada en uno…

El desconocido alzo la ceja, mas hablo con tono tranquilizador.

-De acuerdo con las estadísticas, resulta más seguro viajar en ascensor que en cualquier otro tipo de transporte.

-Quizá tenga razón, no obstante, prefiero un caballo o un avión- recalco la joven y se volvió hacia el – No entiendo cómo puede ocuparse de estadísticas en un momento como este; ¡Los dos podríamos terminar como datos estadísticos! Por lo que se, los cables tal vez se hayan averiado esa podría ser la razón por la cual esta cosa- dijo señalando el aparato – actúa de forma tan extraña. ¡Es muy probable que estemos a punto de caer al fondo del cubo!

-Escuche- dijo el hombre con calma y se sentó en el suelo tomando a la chica en sus rodillas como si se tratara de una niña –Créame esa posibilidad es muy remota, de manera que no hay porque inquietarse.

-¡Estoy asustada!- exclamo ella, aunque no por eso dejo de sentir como una corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo desde el momento en el que el desconocido la toco.

-No nos vamos a estrellar- aseguro el hombre con firmeza –Es una falla electrónica y pronto alguien se dará cuenta pues ya oprimí el botón de alarma. ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?

-Isabella, pero prefiero Bella.

-Bella, me gusta, tiene un buen sonido.

Ella le dirigió una dura mirada.

-Si usted supiera lo agobiador que es llamarse Isabella Marie… -se interrumpió al sentir que el extraño le tocaba la cabeza del mismo modo en que solía hacerlo su padre. Se mordió el labio inferior y agrego con voz débil –Lo siento, me estoy comportando como una tonta verdad? Lo que sucede es que me asuste mucho.

-Entiendo – dijo el –Es comprensible si los ascensores le producen claustrofobia. Pero estoy seguro de que no es a usted a la única a la que le pasa.

-Supongo que esa es la razón- admitió la chica con cierto asombro- Una especie de claustrofobia. Sin embargo no la sufro en otras circunstancias. ¿No es extraño? –se tranquilizo un poco al pensar en ello y de repente, como una especie de proyección natural de esos pensamientos descubrió que, se sentía segura sentada en las rodillas de ese hombre, como una niña en el regazo paterno.

La joven se enderezo de golpe y se hubiera puesto de pie si él se lo hubiera permitido, en lugar de ello, una leve sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del desconocido. Mientras examinaba el rostro ruborizado de Bella. Los ojos masculinos reflejaron un brillo de buen humor.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?- murmuro.

Bella tenia la clara sensación de que él sabía con exactitud lo que sucedía; que había adivinado sus pensamientos. Y cuando ella abrió la boca para contestar, enseguida la cerro, confusa y desconcertada, el lo confirmo.

-¿Qué edad tienes Bella?

-18 años. Eso que tiene que ver? – pregunto con cierta exasperación.

-Podría ser tu hermano mayor.

-Eso no… significa….- dijo la chica titubeante.

-Pues si… significa algo- replico el – Cuando se llega a mi edad ya se ha aprendido a tener, por lo regular, un poco de control sobre uno mismo. De manera que si temes que voy a intentar violarte o algo así, no debes inquietarte. No temas pequeña- volvió a acariciarle el cabello como a una niña.

Bella se tranquilizó. Sin embargo, al sentir como si hubiera regresado a la infancia, experimento una punzada de irritación. Bajo la vista a su vestido, y al tocar la falda desgarrada, suspiro.

-¿A qué se debe el suspiro Bella?- inquirió su compañero de percance –Saldremos de aquí lo prometo.

-Oh, no era eso- dijo Bella y oprimió la mano del hombre cuando el ascensor comenzó a moverse –Pensaba en el vestido, era mi favorito- hablaba con rapidez para ignorar lo que pasaba en el ascensor; se había detenido otra vez, pero las puertas permanecían cerradas –Me lo puse para… bien pues, para impresionar a la persona que venía a ver antes de que este aparato comenzara a fallar.

-¿Quizá podrías explicarme lo que sucedió?

Bella reflexiono un instante y luego le dijo:

-Ya de por si iba a ser algo molesto, ahora en estas fachas pensara que soy una especie de excéntrica. No puedo llegar a esta entrevista con unos harapos en definitiva no…

-Era una entrevista de trabajo a la que acudías?- inquirió su acompañante sonriendo divertido.

A Bella su sonrisa le pareció exquisita.

-No exactamente… es un asunto personal también. El problema es que el es un hombre muy ocupado. He llamado muchas veces pero nunca le dan el recado y… y es por eso que hoy decidí tomar el toro por los cuernos, por decirlo así.

-Yo también tengo mis días negros, en los cuales uno preferiría haberse quedado en cama.

-¿De veras?- inquirió la chica animada.

El hombre rio.

Si. Respecto a tu vestido; quizá puedan zurcirlo- miro la falda estropeada. –Aunque debo confesar que no soy un experto- y nuevamente sonrió.

-Pues…- comenzó a decir Bella, indecisa. –No creo que pueda cocerse sin que se note. No importa, después de todo, como decía mi padre: Dios proveerá. ¿Q… que sucede ahora?- pregunto, y oprimió con fuerza la mano de su acompañante.

-Creo que estamos a punto de ser rescatados- dijo su compañero de odisea con lentitud y Bella descubrió que la estaba escudriñando con la mirada.

-¿Qué ocurre? Pregunto la joven.

-No se- respondió el con el ceño fruncido. Movió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y extrajo dos billetes de alta denominación. –Considéreme un instrumento de la Divina Providencia Bella- dijo con una sonrisa torcida y puso el dinero en la mano de la chica.

-¡No puedo aceptarlo!- exclamo al fin –No quise decir… ¿acaso pensó usted?... Oh dios- murmuro ruborizada y confusa –No

-Si- la contradijo él con firmeza, y le pareció demasiado adorable su rubor -¿Sabes? No me gustaría verte sin un lindo vestido que te de confianza para tu misterioso encuentro…- las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en ese instante, pero el hombre no dio importancia al hecho. En lugar de ello, con un brillo malicioso en los ojos, tomo una de las mejillas de la chica en sus manos la acaricio con ternura la beso con suavidad en los labios y prosiguió. –Debo admitir Bella, que ningún hombre normal sentiría por ti impulsos paternales… eres demasiado encantadora para ello.

Ella lo miro con sus ojos color chocolate muy abiertos, azorada y casi sin aliento. Luego volvió la cabeza y para su horror, descubrió que no solo un mecánico sino otras diez personas observaban la escena con expresiones que iban desde el asombro hasta el regocijo.

Se dibujo una pequeña o en los labios de Bella, trato de devolverle el dinero al extraño. No los acepto, en lugar de ello, el hombre la ayudo a ponerse en pie, le acaricio el cabello otra vez y se fue luego de murmurar:

-Lamento esta premura, pero me he retrasado mucho.

-Pero… -balbuceo Bella –no puedo quedarme con esto.

Extendió el dinero en el mismo momento en que las puertas del vestíbulo se cerraban detrás de su incognito benefactor y compañero de aventura. Volvió la vista hacia el grupo de personas que la observaba con curiosidad y atención; bajo la mirada hacia su falda desgarrada, y la alzo otra vez hacia el grupo de curiosos, los cuales sonreían con malicia y picardía. -N… no es lo que… imaginan- tartamudeo – Es… lo que sucede es… que… ¡Oh dios Mío!- y sin decir más corrió hacia las puertas del vestíbulo, ansiosa por irse de allí lo más pronto posible.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Preparándose para su destino!

Una hora después, Bella de regreso a su pequeño refugio, así llamaba a la casa donde solía ir cuando algo no estaba bien, y contaba su experiencia a la señora Elizabeth Clayton, la esposa del señor Benjamín quien la escuchaba con interés. El ex policía Benjamín era un muy buen amigo del padre de Bella, Charlie Swan, y por eso ella había aceptado por fin la invitación que le hicieron hacia tiempo para que fuera a _**Surfer's Paradise.**_

-Bien- dijo la mujer, cuando Bella termino de hablar –No veo cual sea el problema. Sabes que la vida es algo loca y cosas como estas suelen ocurrir.

-Lo sé.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema?- Inquirió Elizabeth y agrego con sentido práctico –Podrías pagarle a ese hombre cuando consigas empleo.

-¡Ni siquiera se su nombre!.

-¿No se te ocurrió preguntarle?.

-No- admitió la chica con aire un poco sombrío.

-Mi niña- la señora Clayton la estudio un momento antes de proseguir –Por lo que me has dicho se comporto como un perfecto caballero contigo.

-Si- contesto Bella y pensó en un par de ojos esmeraldas con ese rostro tan perfecto –Es cierto, se porto con suma cortesía. Después cuando me dejo el dinero en la mano… me pareció muy… muy extraño.

-¡Bella ya estás en casa! ¿Qué te pareció extraño? ¿Lograste verlo?- pregunto Benjamín quien llegaba en ese momento.

-No- respondió Bella desolada –Me quede atrapada en un ascensor y conocí a un hombre que me dio dinero para que me comprara uno nuevo y si quiere saberlo nunca me sentí mas humillada en toda mi vida- alzo de repente sus hermosos ojos chocolate –Me besó frente a todo el mundo y dio la impresión de que… ¡de que habíamos hecho el amor en el ascensor!

Benjamín y su esposa se miraron por encima de la cabeza de la muchacha hasta que la señora declaró:

-Mi niña- así le gustaba decirle porque la consideraba así, como su niña, como la hija que nunca tuvo y Bella la consideraba como su mama ya que su madre, Renee había muerto hacía ya 5 años –No te aflijas fue solo un beso… en cuanto al dinero, si no deseas utilizarlos puedes donarlos o dárselo a alguien que los necesite y Benjamín y yo te ayudaríamos a comprarte un vestido nuevo. ¿No es cierto Benjamín?- miro a su esposo quien asintió con un movimiento de cabeza aunque con una cómica expresión de azoro.

-No- Bella alzo su rostro arrebolado y húmedo de lagrimas –Muchas gracias- dijo con dulzura no exenta de firmeza. –Son ustedes muy gentiles, pero en cierto modo estoy tan necesitada como a cualquier persona a la que le fuese a dar el dinero, por lo tanto usare la cantidad- alzo la barbilla en actitud desafiante y luego se puso en pie – Por cierto yo cocinare esta noche.

-Pero Bella eres nuestra invitada- protesto la anfitriona, pero su marido le cubrió una mano con la suya y dijo:

-Cocina Bella. Siempre me ha parecido que ayuda….

-Nunca has guisado en tu vida Benjamín - lo interrumpió su esposa con una sonrisa irónica y Bella salió de la habitación.

-Solo porque tu no me dejas entrar en tu cocina- dijo el sonriéndole a su esposa –Lo que quise decir fue que el trabajo ayuda a olvidar nuestras aflicciones. Antes que muera de curiosidad, puedes contarme ¿Qué sucedió esta tarde?.

-Lo intentare- respondió su esposa con una risa divertida- aunque yo misma estoy algo confusa.

Al otro día en el almacén, Bella se miro en el espejo del pequeño probador y pensó: ¡Este! .Se volvió de costado, admirando como el vestido azul resaltaba su tez pálida y tersa, sus ojos chocolates y su largo y sedoso cabello. La tela era imitación de la seda, y el estilo era de última moda; straple, corto y con suaves pliegues en la falda que lo hacía ver delicado.

-Mucho más elegante que el otro- y luego hizo un gesto – Probablemente más caro- agrego buscando el precio.

'Bien' pensó mientras dejaba caer la etiqueta, "es una prenda que podría usar en cualquier parte y por suerte tengo un par de zapatos que hacen juego, además es importante causar una buena impresión". Luego sonrió suavemente ante su expresión y dijo a su reflejo:

-Admítelo Bella, en cuanto tengas el dinero que tienes en el bolsillo, no resistirás la tentación de comprarte este vestido, a pesar de la forma en la que obtuviste el dinero.

Luego se puso seria al reflexionar sobre su afición secreta y casi pecadora por la ropa elegante y costosa. "Quizá debo disciplinarme" meditó. " Después de todo, no decía siempre papa que no debía juzgarse a la gente por su vestimenta?"

Se llevo los dedos hacia el vestido y de repente comenzó a pensar en algo muy distinto: Un par de ojos esmeraldas, y si aprobarían la prenda. Cuando recordó los sucesos del día anterior, una cierta luz brillo en sus ojos al revivir la angustia de quedar inesperadamente con dinero en una mano y una falda rasgada en la otra.

-Lo llevare- murmuro y se quito la prenda con cuidado. Tomo su pantalón y blusa y se sobresalto al oír a la vendedora entrar en el probador.

-¿Qué sucede, no te gusto?.

-Me encanto, y lo comprare- respondió.

-Eso supuse- dijo la vendedora – Te queda de maravilla, es un estilo juvenil, pero elegante y tienes la figura perfecta para él.

Bella hizo una pausa mientras se colocaba la blusa.

-De veras lo crees?

- Lo sé- reitero la empleada con una sonrisa y tomo a Bella de la muñeca –Puedes verlo en el tobillo, los puños, la cintura, el busto y las piernas. ¿Es para una ocasión especial?.

-Eso espero… muchas ocasiones especiales…

Mientras tanto… Lejos de allí el atractivo desconocido leía un informe y se preguntaba porque desde el día del incidente en el ascensor no podía sacarse a esa niña… mejor dicho a Bella de la cabeza le parecía una niña a la cual había que darle protección, y no sabe porque sentía esa necesidad, la de protegerla y además de eso… Recordaba vívidamente como la textura de su piel y la suavidad de sus labios le habían hecho sentir algo que él creía muerto y enterrado… Le encantaría volverse a encontrar con aquella hermosa joven de ojos chocolate…

Sin saber que el destino estaba a punto de unirlos nuevamente.


End file.
